


Day Ten - Flustered

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Ten, Flustered: Your OTP being flustered. It could be one member, it could be both.





	Day Ten - Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> the ship of the day is raviolink 
> 
> I think this is a modern au
> 
> Yeah

Link learned pretty quickly that Ravio was very easily flustered. A compliment, a small kiss on the cheek, a brush of their hand, would leave him sputtering, face flushed.

Would Link use this to his advantage? Yes. Yes he would.

Whenever he would get home, he would try his best to get the purple-haired boy flustered, be it by a big hug or by pressing their foreheads together.

Link would get a goofy grin on his face and Ravio would nervously smile, reply saying “I love you too,” And they would go on with their day.

Then the next day Link would do it again, laughing at something that Ravio couldn’t ignore.

It was normal.

And they (maybe Ravio wanted to at least be able to fluster Link) wanted to keep it that way.


End file.
